Two hunters and a TARDIS
by lokitookmymoose
Summary: Whilst John is out on a hunt, Sam and Dean encounter a strange man called The Doctor and his friend Clara.( Rated K now however rating may or may not go up).
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! new fan fic about Sam and Dean as kids who meet a strange man called the doctor so I hope you like it and I hope you had a great new year! :)**

* * *

" Bye Sam," John called to the 8 year old who was watching cartoons.

"Bye dad," Sam replied.

"Bye Dean," John said to Dean," There should be enough food in the fridge, and remember.."

"Watch out for Sam," Dean finished.

And with that John left and drove off.

* * *

Sam and Dean were half way through their dinner when a strange noise started. it went vworp vworp.

Suddenly, a big blue box appeared in the centre of the room. The doors opened and a woman with dark brown hair followed by a man in a suit and a bow tie emerged.

" See Clara, I can get the destination wri..." The strange man started, he was cut of at the sight of o 10 year old boy aiming a gun at him.

" oh, sorry to bother you, I'm The Doctor and this is Clara and I think we're lost, could you tell us where we are?" Said The Doctor.

"I'll ask the questions here," Dean said, "What are you doing here and what is that?" Dean finished pointing at the blue box.

"That is the TARDIS," The Doctor started," And I have no idea what we are doing here, so could you put the gun down now?"

" No, I think it's stuck to my hands and what is a TARDIS?"

"It's my spaceship, "The Doctor replied.

"Like an alien spaceship?"

"Yes"

"Aliens don't exist,"

The Doctor didn't know what to say but Clara did," Why don't you put the gun down and take a look for yourself."

Reluctantly, Dean lowered the gun and placed it on the motel bed. Slowly, he walked towards the big, blue doors which The Doctor had closed after he had come out. Dean pushed against the blue wood and looked inside, not sure what to expect. Whatever he had thought was in there wasn't what he saw. He couldn't believe it, it was bigger on the inside. Sam, who also wanted a peek walked in after Dean. They were both amazed. Sam, who came to his senses first ran back out and studied the box from the outside.

"B...B...But that's impossible, how can it be bigger on the inside?" Sam asked.

The Doctor was about to reply when Dean came running out after his brother.

" If it's a spaceship, then can we go on a journey?"

* * *

**So that's the first chapter and I hope you like it. This is my first crossover piece of fan fic and I would appreciate it if you left a comment. Also, please follow me on tumblr I am: .com**

**Oh, and thanks for reading, I'll try to update this as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 2- I don't know what to call it

**New chapter, HOARRAY! *Does happy new chapter dance* Hope you like it :)**

"So, where do you wanna go? What do you wanna see?" Said The Doctor as Clara smiled at the memory of when the doctor said that to her.

She was happy to take the two Winchester boys on the journey. Especially Sam, he was really sweet however she wasn't to sure about Dean. He seemed like an alright kid but protected Sam way to much. She wondered what sort of parents could leave two children as young as they were on their own. Another side of her felt jealous, she didn't want the boys to steal her doctor. He was the only good thing that had happened to her in a long time. She didn't feel as though she could let go of him.

" Like anywhere?" Dean asked breaking the silence," Like anywhere in the whole universe?"

"Yes," The Doctor replied.

"Can we go to the most exciting planet ever?" Sam asked," like something really cool, even cooler than the moon?"

"Anywhere," The Doctor smiled," What do you think Clara?"

"Me?" She questioned.

"No," The Doctor said sarcastically," I'm talking to the big slimy monster behind you. Of course I mean you."

Clara's eyes widened with fear," You know that big slimy monster, I think it's standing in the corner of the ..."

"What about the monster?" Asked Sam.

"What monster?" Clara replied.

Sam looked at her, uncertain of what to do. In the end he decided to forget about it but he would keep an eye on Clara.

"Here we are!" The Doctor announced, " The Planet of the Gathering. All aliens from everywhere gather here, it's so lively, so happy and so.."

He was cut off by sheer surprise because when he opened the TARDIS doors there was nothing but silence. Plain, empty silence. Well, apart from the crack on the wall. The same crack that was in Amelia Pond's bedroom, the same crack that had haunted him for many years. But that was impossible, The Silence had died out, they had condemned themselves to death. The cracks had to have died out with them.

Dean reached into his jacket pocket, feeling for his gun, ready to protect Sammy. Balls! He had left the gun on the motel bed. How could he have been so stupid, Sammy could die right now all because he had gone with a madman with a box. What had he been thinking! Just leaving with a stranger and why didn't he just follow the rule- shoot first, ask questions later-. And even if they did make it out alive, he would be in so much trouble.

Suddenly, The Doctor remembered, "Clara, what did you see, you said you saw a monster?"

Clara couldn't remember," I don't remember," She said back.

" Then think, try to remember!" He yelled back.

Clara thought for a minute, then she gasped, something had clicked in her mind and she remembered," I remember," She said excitedly," It was horrible and kind of slimy, it had big hands and it wore a black suit."

The Doctor stared for a moment, how could a Silence still exist, "Everyone, back into the TARDIS," He said and they all turned and ran towards the TARDIS. The TARDIS doors slammed shut and The Doctor pressed against the blue wood but they wouldn't open.

* * *

**So that was the new paragraph and I hoped you liked it. Please leave a comment if you want to tell me what you liked and disliked or if you have an idea of what you think should happen next. Also, thanks to everyone who followed me on tumblr, I'm: lokitookmymoose and I mainly post Doctor Who, Supernatural and Sherlock so please follow me cause I do follow back. So I'll update this soon and see you later :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry I've not updated this in ages but I've been kind of busy. Also thanks to anyone who left a comment. So I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

"Come on! Come on!" the Doctor yelled as he banged his fists on the blue wood of the TARDIS doors.

The wind howled around the four of them, sand blew in their eyes and then it all stopped. The TARDIS doors opened and Dean and The Doctor walked in. Sam and Clara couldn't because they were no where to be seen.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled as The Doctor yelled out Clara's name.

Their voices echoed for miles yet no reply came.

* * *

"Dean?" Sam moaned as he lifted his head up to see where he was.

It was pitch black and Sam couldn't see one foot in front of him. Sighing, he attempted to stand up but he was tied down to the chair.

"Sam? Sam, is that you?" A voice asked a little to Sam's right, "It's me, Clara."

"Clara, is Dean there?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I think it's just us. Anyway, where are we?"

"I was just thinking the same. So, are you tied up too?" Sam asked.

Clara tried to move her arms and legs," Yeah, I'm tied up too."

Something rustled in the darkness then a loud pop followed. Clara felt someone pull at the ropes at her wrists.

She tensed up," Sam?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" Said a voice from behind her.

" Oh Sam, thank God it's you." She said with a sigh of relief.

They wandered through the darkness, hoping to find an exit. Something darted past them in the dark. Clara and Sam both heard a high pitched hissing noise. Slowly, a dark green gas poured in through the heavy darkness of the room. Sam and Clara could both just make out the worried expression on each other's faces before the collapsed in a heap on the cold, stone floor.

* * *

**So that was the chapter, sorry it was so short. I will try to update this soon. Please leave a comment if you liked it or if you want to tell me to work on something. Please follow me on Tumblr I'm: lokitookmymoose . I hope you enjoyed this and I will try to be back soon.**

**Adios Amigos!**


	4. Chapter 4- the metal men

**Hi guys! Sorry I've not updated for a while, I got a virus on my computer. sorry there wasn't much Dean and The Doctor in the last chapter and this chapter is only about Sam and Clara so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What do we do with the male specimen?" Asked a robotic voice.

" We have to keep him for the silence, he has great knowledge for a human," replied another, similar sounding voice.

"And the female?" Asked the first voice.

"We shall decide later, she may be of great use. She has been in contact with the Doctor

* * *

Sam's head ached. His limbs felt heavy. He thought that the robotic things must have been referring to Clara when they spoke of the 'female'. He heard several clangs of metal then silence. He finally managed to open his eyes however all he could see was darkness. Thick, heavy darkness that weighed down your body, binding you to the floor.

"Sam?" whispered Clara's familiar voice," Sam, is that you?"

"Yes, it's m..." Sam was cut off by something metal grabbing his head, pulling him away from whatever he had been sitting on.

* * *

This time Sam felt different. He felt free, his head didn't hurt and he could move his arms and legs. He almost forgot about the danger he was in, he was enjoying the peace. Suddenly, a breeze blew down the back of his neck, sending him back to reality. He opened his eyes to be blinded with a bright light unlike the darkness he was used to. After blinking a few times he could see clearly again. He was in a garden. Beautiful green trees stood in neat rows on either side of him. The sun shone in the cloudless, pale blue sky. He sat up on the neatly mowed grass and looked around, he was all alone... or so he thought.

* * *

Clara sat rigidly in her chair. She had no idea if Sam was still there but she didn't dare call out. If something had taken Sam then it might take her as well.

* * *

**So that was the end of the chapter, I'll try to update on Monday but it would help if you left some reviews. Please follow me on Tumblr, i'm ' lokitookmymoose' and I do follow back. Peace out llamas and see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry I've not updated for a while, I was on holiday, yay me! I've put in Dean and the Doctor into this chapter( finally). hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Where is my little brother?" Dean yelled at The Doctor," Where's Sammy!"

" Don't worry, we'll find him, and Clara."

Dean sighed, it was hopeless. they were in the middle of nowhere, couldn't get into the big blue box and there was no Sammy or Clara. He didn't know much about Clara but she seemed ok. It was The Doctor he was curious about. He wasn't sure what he was, aliens didn't exist. Ghosts did, vampires did but he knew for a fact that aliens were not real. He didn't care what The Doctor said, that was if The Doctor was his real name. What was his name? Nobody is called The Doctor, well, unless his parents were really messed up.

"I think I got a trace of Sam," said The Doctor, holding a weird silver stick with a green light at one end.

The stick made a weird noise, a kind of annoying electric hum.

"What do you mean you got a trace of Sam?" Dean asked hopefully.

The Doctor looked at him and smiled," The screwdriver got a very tiny trace of Sam. The trace may have been small, but it still exists. If I can lock the screwdriver on the trace we might just find Sam and Clara."

Dean didn't even have time to question the stick thingy ( the screwdriver it was called... he thought) they had found Sam and Clara. Sort of, anyway.

"Got it!" The Doctor Started," I've locked onto the tra..." he was cut off by a sudden cool draft.

They both looked around, expecting to see some scary monster but there was nothing there.

"Doctor," Said a woman's voice," since when did you take children on you little adventures. Did you finally get bored of the Earth girl? Or have you still kept hold of her?"

* * *

**Warning: this chapter is over. Please leave a comment if you liked or favourite/ follow it if you thought it was great. I'm not sure when I'll update next cause I am kind of busy. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6- sammy and the dalek

Hi guys, new chapter! I just want to say thanks to all of my loyal story followers who have been great and a special thanks to anyone who left a comment. You people are great. Something weird happened to my computer and I can't put in lines or make anything bold so I'll make a sort of subheading telling you when the chapter starts and finishes. Hope you enjoy! new chapter beginning: Sam stared around him, it was quiet, too quiet, something had to be going on. Something strange. He wasn't sure how to feel. Should he be worried, there was nobody in sight, not Dean, not Clara or The Doctor. But for some strange reason he didn't feel worried. He felt calm, at peace but something was missing. Something important. Like a huge chunk was missing- not physically- . He got up and wandered about. It was so beautiful. The neatly mown lawn, the perfectly trimmed trees even the pale, cloudless sky sent a rush of happiness through him. It was weird though, no birds in the sky, no insects on the grass. No nothing apart from... He stood with his back pressing against the jaggy twigs of the hedge. Should he look round again... no, he didn't dare. What was that thing? It was a robot alien type thing. It was gold, covered with black bumps. It had two arms, one like a long, thin whisk. The other was like a toilet plunger. It also had a weird metal stick with what looked like a camera on the end of it , sticking out of it's head. It kept repeating the same word over and over again. It kept saying," EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the other part of the chapter: Clara opened her eyes. For once she wasn't on a cold stone floor. This time, she was on a soft, comfy mattress. "You shall come with us," said that weird robot. This time she got a good look of it. It was a man, made out of metal. It had a broad chest and carried itself upright, with great posture. "You shall come with the cybermen so we can take you to the dalek . She was forced of the mattress and marched outside. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't this. She was in a garden. A garden with neatly cut grass and beautiful trees line up in a row. And then she saw it, something she knew from a distant memory. It was a ... dalek! End of chapter. So that was the chapter, hope you enjoyed! If you did you could leave a comment or follow/favourite it if you loved it, Thanks for reading, it really makes me happy to know somebody likes my stuff. Also I don't know if I mentioned but this is my first crossover piece. Also, if you have a good idea on what should happen next, leave a comment(please!). All comments are welcomed and appreciated. Until next time, good bye! 


End file.
